The present aspects generally relate to variable processing of software applications. More particularly, the aspects relate to providing an improved multimedia delivery over a throughput limited cellular communication channel.
Streaming services over cellular access technologies are reaching ubiquity. The popularity of such services demonstrates that end users are willing, at least in the near term, to adapt to limited forms of video content in order to enjoy the mobility of a handheld environment. The limitations imposed by the available throughput and access costs can include low resolution for streaming content and/or long latency periods to buffer at least a portion of the content. Meanwhile, other communication devices with high bandwidth access (e.g., Internet broadband, Wi-Fi, etc.) are increasingly being used to access multimedia content to provide a Video on Demand experience with better resolution and reduced latency.